


Rumours

by Kei_UwU



Series: Kei's Many Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert is So Done, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Siblings, Shiganshina Trio, These three will take over the world, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, i love the trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_UwU/pseuds/Kei_UwU
Summary: A year into the Training Corps, Armin catches two guys joking around about some of the stupid rumours they heard. The rumours weren't so stupid after-all.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Series: Kei's Many Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> (I thought of this at like 1 AM so when I woke up this morning I was like, "Wha? When did I write this? But like meh let's post it!")

"So... Anything interesting you've noticed about the others?"

"Nah, so far none of them are too interesting... Though that one blond guy carries a little black notebook with him everywhere, I think his name was Armin?"

"The really short dude? Yeah now that you mention it, I see him writing stuff down randomly all the time, if I didn't know better I would've thought that he was spying on us!"

"What do mean?"

"Well, don't snitch on me, but I got curious and took a look at some of the pages, there wasn't anything interesting at all! He just writes about stupid things, like the shape of the clouds, or random bugs he found."

"That's... oddly fitting of him actually. I mean he just has that whole innocent look going on you know? Anyways, what about Jean and Eren?"

"What about them? They just really like antagonizing each other."

"Yeah but, doesn't it feel like that whenever something big is happening Eren is always in the center of it? It's like he purposely attracts the attention to himself, like notice how loud and exaggerated he always is?"

"Yeah right, the guy just has some serious anger issues if you ask me. But if we're talking about Eren though, you can't forget Mikasa, wherever Eren is Mikasa's always like a step or two behind him, sometimes it's kind of creepy, to be honest."

"How so?"

"It's like she can sense wherever Eren is, if Eren gets into a fight she's right behind him like she's waiting for someone to attack him."

"Ugh... Overprotective siblings am I right?"

"Dude! Don't remind me! I swear sometimes I feel like Rayna is actually my mom, I mean do..."

Once the two boys could no longer be heard, a head full of blond hair could be seen peeking up from behind the stables.

_'Huh, I'll have to tell the other two about this...'_

"Armin, what did you want to tell us?"

"We have to up our acting skills, it seems that two of our classmates are catching on. Mikasa, try to make it less obvious that you're always covering Eren. Eren I need you to play a bit more into the Anger Issues act seeing as that's what most people seem to believe right now. And I'll try to make it less obvious that I'm observing them."

"Who were the two that noticed?"

"It doesn't matter! I can beat them up anyways!"

"Eren! You can't start beating people up now that you're going to be a part of the military!"

"Why not? You're still collecting blackmail on everybody you see! And don't think that I didn't notice you making plans on how to take them down!"

"I- Mikasa, tell Eren that he can't beat random people up anymore!"

"Eren you can't beat people up without a reason."

"Fine! But if anyone starts catching on, I'm allowed to beat them up during training!"

"Ugh, you know what, that's probably going to be the best I'm going to get, so fine."

**Author's Note:**

> So the vibes I'm going for are that Armin, Eren, and Mikasa are like a gang, well kind of.
> 
> Like Armin collects blackmail and makes their plans, Eren attracts attention to himself and beats people up, while Mikasa covers Eren's back and takes any money from the people that's already knocked out.
> 
> Honestly, this is just my way of coping with the Manga, I think I'm still kind of in denial about what Eren is doing.


End file.
